Cursed Diary
by Jishu26
Summary: Ayu is a nerd, who doesn't care about her looks even though she has a crush on the most popular boy in school. She's also a loner and her diary is her only bestfriend but what would happen to her when her diary gives her another friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Diary**  
  
_It's just another ordinary day of my boring life._ A girl named Ayu Tateishi thought as she watched the rain outside the window. She was writing her thought in her diary when a knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Come in." Ayu said without bothering to turn around because she knows who it was.  
  
"Hurry up! We're going to school." It was her half younger sister, Nina Sakura. After all, their parents are out for honeymoon.  
  
"To school?" Ayu asked in cofusion as she turned to look her sister.  
  
"Today's the 1st day of classes, silly."  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot."  
  
Nina just rolled her eyes and left. Ayu went back to writing on her diary.   
  
_Diary:  
  
It's just another ordinary day of my boring life. My sister just came in and reminded me that today is the first day of classes. UGH! I hate school. Hmm....this seems to be the last page...I should buy a new diary today._  
  
With that last period, she stopped writing, closed and locked her diary. Then, she went in the bathroom to take a bath. She began her daily morning routine. She has no idea that this day won't be just another day of her boring life because a minute after she went in the bathroom, her diary began to glow. The diary unlocked itself and opened. A guy came out of the book.  
  
"It's sooo good to be finally out of that book." The guy said as he stretched his arms. "I should thank Ayu when she gets out of the bathroom. In the mean time, I'll just wait." He looked around Ayu's room and stuff so he won't get bored of waiting.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
Ayu went out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped arond her body to see that a guy was looking in her closet. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayu shouted.  
  
"No, no, no. I'm not a pervert." The guy said.  
  
Ayu reached threw the first thing that reached her hand...ok so not the first thing but the second thing since the first thing her hand reached is her towel. Of course, who would dare to throw their towel and be naked in front of the pervert? Anyways, the second thing she reached is a flower vase. She threw it but the guy caught it and placed it on the floor. Then foot steps running was heard and Ayu's bedroom door banged open.  
  
"What happened and where's the pervert?" Nina said as scanned the room with her eyes. She was holding a tennis racket as a weapon.   
  
"Nina, hit him with that tennis racket."  
  
"I would do that if I see him. Nobody seems to be in here." Nina said as she walked in the room and scanned.  
  
"Nobody? He's HERE as in FRONT OF YOU!!!" Ayu pointed at him but for the people who couldn't see the guy, it looks like Ayu was pointing at Nina.  
  
Nina stopped walking and gave her sister a Are-you-crazy? look. "I don't see anybody in front of me, Ayu. Maybe you need glasses or maybe you're very hungry and starting to hallucinate."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Give it up. Your sister won't see me and can't hear me." The guy interrupted Ayu.  
  
"Why don't you just get dressed and get downstairs so you could eat breakfast and stop hallucinating?" Nina suggested and went out of the room.  
  
"OMG!!! Don't tell me you're a ghost?!" Ayu exclaimed when she coudn't hear Nina's footsteps anymore.  
  
"No, not really. You should get dressed before we start a conversation."  
  
"Right." Ayu got some clothes in her closet. "Wouldn't want a perverted ghost to take advantage of me wearing just a towel." She mumbled before entering the bathroom.  
  
"I heard that and I am NOT A GHOST and definitely NOT A PERVERT."  
  
"Yeah, right." Ayu replied loud enough for the guy to hear.  
  
"Tease me more and I will make you regret it."  
  
Ayu changed quickly and got out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm all dressed now. Do you mind telling me who and what you are?" Ayu asked without bothering to look at the guy because she was busy putting school stuff in her school bag.  
  
"My name is..."  
  
TBC...  
  
So how was it? Please tell me your thoughts and review. So I would know if I should continue or not. By the way, I also have no idea who the guy would be. Tell me which male character in UM you would want the guy to be. It doesn't matter who the guy (even Sebastian) would be because Ayu's partner would still be Kaji. But then again it's still okay if you choose Kaji.


	2. Chapter 2

Cursed Diary  
  
"My name is..."  
  
"AYU!!!! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN RIGHT THIS MINUTE, I'M LEAVING!!!!" Nina shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I guess we'll just talk later." Ayu hanged her backpack on her shoulder. "Bye!"   
  
"Wait!" The guy blocked Ayu's door. "Don't you think your forgetting something?"  
  
"Hm..." Ayu thought. "Right! I forgot to put on my eyeglasses." Ayu got her eyeglasses from the drawer and put it on.(AN: Ayu is near-sighted in this fic.)  
  
The guy slapped his forehead. "That's not what I mean actually."  
  
"Oh? It isn't? Hm..." Ayu thought again.  
  
"ONE MINUTE IS OVER. I'M LEAVING." Nina shouted and then the slam of the front door was heard.  
  
"HEY! WAIT!" Ayu shouted and pushed the guy aside. She ran out of her room, downstairs and to the kitchen. She finished her breakfast in a minute. Then cleaned the dishes for another minute. She was about to leave the house when someone pulled her hair.  
  
"OW! What did you do that for?" Ayu pulled her hair free from the guy's grip.  
  
"You're forgetting something."  
  
"You know, I have a very high memory and I believe I did not forget anything." Ayu turned to opened the door but the guy pulled her hairs again.  
  
"OW! Stop doing that!" Ayu swatted the guy's hand. Ayu turned in a hurry and was able to open the door but the guy...  
  
"What the heck do you want?!?!?! Why do you keep on stopping me from leaving the house?!?!?! I'm gonna be late for school!!!!" Ayu asked in a very annoyed manner as the guy swatted Ayu's hand, closed the door and blocked the door with his body.  
  
"My hand would have gone through your hand if I were a ghost."  
  
"Is this what this is all about? You keep me from leaving just to let me know that you are not a ghost?!?!?! I don't have time for this."  
  
"No. Actually, you forgot to comb your hair." The guy handed Ayu a comb.  
  
Ayu sweatdropped. "Oh." 3 seconds later. "DAMN YOU!!! It's a just a comb!!! And I don't usually comb my hair since there's nobody I have to look beautiful for!!! Can I go now?!?!?!"  
  
"But your hair will look messy if you don't comb it."  
  
"SO??!!"   
  
"So comb it." The guy places the comb on Ayu's hand.  
  
"Fine. I'll comb it later. Can you move out of the way now?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ayu gave a frusted sigh and turned to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Back door. Ayu thought.  
  
"Oh,no, you don't." The guy pulled Ayu's hair again.  
  
"UGH!!! STOP PULLIMG MY HAIR!!! Do you want me to be bald?!?!?! Wait a minute, did you just read my mind?" Ayu shifted from being a mad to curiousity.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's so great. Not only I don't have privacy in my room anymore. I don't have privacy in my thoughts now." Ayu was sarcastic. "Anyway, why are you still stopping me from leaving?"  
  
"You're not going to school looking like that, are you?"  
  
"Yes, I am going to school looking like this. What's wrong with my looks?"  
  
"Hello? Your shirt is crumpled."  
  
"I forgot iron it."  
  
"Your pants has a hole on the knee and has some dots of paint."  
  
"The paint won't come off and as for the hole...long story but to make it short someone made the hole."  
  
"You haven't comb your hair and your sneakers are worn out. Plus you wear old fashion eye glasses. No wonder no guy notices you."  
  
"And what makes you so sure that nobody notices me?" Ayu raises an eyebrow.  
  
"It's in your diary. Duh!"  
  
"YOU READ MY DIARY?!?!?!?" Ayu shouted angrily.  
  
"I've been living there for like a very very very long longer longest time, you know and I know like everything you wrote there. Duh!"  
  
"Oh great. My diary didn't have any privacy at all."  
  
"Listen, all I'm trying to say is change your looks into something better."  
  
"I'll do that tomorrow but right now time is ticking fast and I'm really going to be late for school if I don't leave now so can you get out of my way?"  
  
The guy moved to the side and let Ayu walk to the door entrace. Just when Ayu was about to open the door, the guy pulled her hair again.  
  
"UGH!!!! How hard headed can you be?!?!?!?" Ayu hits the guy's head with her bag.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"What do you want this time now?!?!?!"  
  
"Can I go with you?" The guy asked in a tiny shy voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please. It's not like anybody can see me."  
  
Ayu sighed. "Whatever. I'm in no mood to argue and I just wanna leave right now."  
  
And so Ayu and the guy FINALLY leaves the house.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: I still haven't decided on who the guy is so I decided to leave the guy without a name in this chapter. :) Thank you for the review: Maniac witchies  
  
Psychedelic aya - I was hoping you would just pick one male character but oh well....thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cursed Diary  
**  
The guy and Ayu ran as fast as they could to the bus stop, hoping they can still catch up with it. Unfortunately, the bus left already when they arrived.  
  
"Damn! This is all your fault." Ayu blamed the guy.  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me. I just wanted you to look good. Speaking of which, you still haven't comb your hair."  
  
"I don't have time for that, stupid. Let's take a short cut." Ayu was going to cross the road when she heard someone saying.  
  
"How weird! She's talking to herself and blaming the air."  
  
Ayu turned to see who it was. She was mesmerized when she saw who it was. She doesn't know him but he's the most handsome guy she had seen in her entire life and she just made a weird impression on him. She and the handsome guy were having eye contact.  
  
Now I wish I combed my hair.   
  
"Told ya." The invisible guy laughed.  
  
"Hello." The handsome guy greeted her. "I guess you heard what I said. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or something." He apologized.  
  
"That's okay. It's not like you're the first person who thinks or says I'm weird."  
  
"Well, see ya." The handsome guy left.  
  
Ayu continued to watch his back as he walk away.  
  
"He still thinks you're weird, ya know." The kinda ghost said.  
  
"I think I'm going to have a looong and soooo NOT nice day." Ayu sighed and crossed the road.   
  
She took a short cut on her way to school. On her way to school, she found out that the ghost's name is Yuta. That's all she found out about Yuta because they kept on arguing if Yuta is a ghost or not. Yuta tried to explain that he's not but his explanation confuses her. So she ordered him to shut up because she doesn't want anymore people to find her weirder than she use to be. She concentrated more on running on her way too school. She placed her bag on her chair when the bell rang.  
  
"Whew. Just in time." Ayu wiped her forehead with her hankerchief.   
  
They went in line and did their usual flag ceremony under the heat of the sun. Then, their principal made a welcoming speech which took forever.  
  
"Your principal talks a lot. Can't she see that her students are suffering under the heat of the sun. In fact, one already fainted." Yuta said, wiping his sweat as he pointed at the student who fainted.  
  
Hmm...I didn't know ghosts can sweat. Ayu thought. She was going to say it but figured out she doesn't need to talk since Yuta can read her mind. Besides, there are a lot of students near her. She wouldn't want them to think she gone nuts but then again, she can excuse her craziness by blaming the principal for letting them stay under the heat for too long.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?!?!?! I'm NOT A GHOST!!!!"  
  
"Maybe a couple of more hundred times....no, make that thousands." Ayu thought in amusement. For some reason, she likes to tease and pester Yuta.   
  
Yuta sighs. "I'll make it billions of times but I doubt it'll get through your thick, iron skull."  
  
"I'll end my speech now since someone already fainted from the heat of the sun." The principal said as she ended her lasts-for-a-lifetime speech.  
  
"If fainting was all it needed to end her speech, I should have pretending to faint." Ayu heard Nina said as she passed by on her way to the classroom.  
  
"Hey, isn't that your sister?" Yuta said.  
  
Yeah. So?  
  
"Aren't you going to greet her or something?"  
  
No. She'll just ignore me. She wouldn't want anyone to know that we're related, afraid that it would ruin her reputation. She's very popular and ya know, how popular people acts.  
  
"Is it because you're a nerd?"  
  
Ayu didn't reply. Yuta tried to read her mind but her thoughts were blocked.   
  
I guess that's a yes. Yuta thought, not letting Ayu know about his thoughts.  
  
Ayu arrived in her classroom and took the seat. Their teacher, Ms. Ola, went in the classroom. Ms. Ola wrote her name on the blackboard.  
  
"My name is Erika Ola. I'm a new teacher in this school and I'll be your homeroom teacher. I also teach art and physical education. Good morning, class."  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Ola."  
  
"Today, we have a new student who came from France."  
  
The class murmured, chatted, talked, whispered.......in short, noisy. The teacher cleared her throat, which caughts the class attention and silenced again.  
  
"But he seems to not to arrive yet." Ms. Ola said as a knock on the door was heard. She opened the door and saw that t was the new student. "Until now." She said to her class. She walked back to the front of the class and there was a handsome guy following her.  
  
Ayu sat at the 1st back seat, near the window. She was looking out of the window so she did not see the new student.  
  
"My name is..."  
  
Ayu turned her head to pay attention at the new student. She was shock to find out who it was.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: Thanks you for the reviews. Since the only three reviewers decided that the kinda ghost should be Yuta, I made him Yuta. By the way, iori kaster, you can relate something or rather **someone** in real life at my story now.....hehehe....()  
  
Note: The new student is not the same guy that Ayu met on the road. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cursed Diary  
  
AN: sorry but none of you guessed who the new student is. hehehehe....  
  
Note: #yeah# : Ayu's thoughts  
  
############################  
  
Correction. The new student isn't handsome at all. His looks caught the class attention but that doesn't mean he's handsome. hehehe.   
  
"Class, I would like you to meet..." Ms. Ola started to introduce the new student.  
  
"Sebastian?" Ayu didn't know that she said her thought aloud until all of class eyes were on her.  
  
"Yes, my name is Sebastian." Sebastian said. The class looked at Sebastian, then at Ayu, then back at Sebastian again.  
  
"You know that weird looking guy?" Yuta asked Ayu.  
  
#Duh. Obvious.#  
  
"I came from France. I love crabs and my favorite song is Under The Sea." Sebastian introduced himself. (AN: Naka relate mo?)  
  
"Totally weird." Yuta commented. "He reminds me of Sebastian from Little Mermaid."  
  
"And Little Mermaid is my favorite cartoon show." Sebastian finshed introducing himself.  
  
"I knew it." Yuta guessed right.  
  
A girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Triksy? You want to ask something to our new student." Ms. Ola said more of a statement than a question.  
  
Triksy, who is Nina's friend and also popular, nodded. "Do you know Ayu Tateishi?"  
  
"Yes. She's my bestfriend."  
  
#AW! man!# Ayu thought and banged her head on her desk. She didn't lift her head because of her embarassment.  
  
The class looked at Ayu again and so did Yuta.  
  
"I thought you didn't have friends." Yuta said.  
  
#I don't. Sebastian is just a childhood friend. We met when we were 4 and then he left for France when we were 8. We didn't have any contact. I even forgot about him until now that he should up. I can't believe he even still consisder me as his bestfriend after all those years without contact.#  
  
Nina smirked. "It seems the nerd has a loser friend now."  
  
The class laughed and Sebastian was totally clueless. He has no idea that Ayu was the nerd or he was the loser Nina was talking about. Probably because he's a new student.  
  
#Shit, damnit, fuck!!!# Ayu continued to think bad words and repeated it over and over again on her head so only she and Yuta can hear.  
  
"Wow! For someone so quiet, you sure have a lot of bad vocabulary." Yuta commented.  
  
#Shaddap!!!#  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" The teacher shouted.  
  
The loud laughter began to die out.  
  
"Nina, that is no way to treat your classmate."   
  
"I'll treat my classmates the way I want to. Mind your own business, teacher." Nina glared at her teacher.  
  
"Don't talk back to your teacher."  
  
"Sure, whatever." Nina just rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's how popular people act?" Yuta asked Ayu.  
  
#Yeah.# Ayu's head was still on the desk.   
  
Ms. Ola was still obviously mad at Nina for acting that way. But instead of scolding her, she shifted her sttention to the new student. "Sebastian, why don't take a seat? There's an empty chair beside Ayu. It'll good for you to be able to sit beside a friend."  
  
#NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!# Ayu shouted in her thoughts but outside, she just groaned.  
  
But since Yuta is extra ordinary, he had to cover his ears. "Don't shout too loud"  
  
#Is there a shout that isn't loud?# Ayu was pissed off.  
  
"Uh.....yes?" Yuta answered, not too surely.  
  
#STUPID!!!!#  
  
"What about a silent shout?"  
  
#A shout that is silent is not a shout. How could you be more stupid!?!?!?!?!#  
  
"Why are you so pissed off?"  
  
#None of your business.#  
  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"No, just shut up." Ayu unconsciously voiced out.  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"I said..." Ayu turned to the side and saw that Sebastian was already sitting at her side looking intently one her. She realized that the one who asked the last question was Sebastian.  
  
"Nevermind." Ayu sighed.  
  
"OoOoh! Was that a sigh of love?" Maya asked, laughing. She's popular and Nina's rival but they get along whenever they torture some low profile students such as nerds, loser and klutz.  
  
The class laughed with her.  
  
"Ayu and Sebastian sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Triksy sang. The class laughed more.  
  
Sebastian blushed (AN: SAY WHAT?!?!?!) while Ayu banged her head on the desk again. Then she raised her hand.  
  
"What is it, ayu?" Ms. Ola asked.  
  
"Can I have your permission to go to the clinic? My head hurts." Ayu said as she touched her forehead.  
  
"Of course, it hurts!!! You BANGED your HEAD on the table TWICE." Yuta emphasized and poked her head.  
  
#Poke my head one more time and I'll bang your head on the wall a HUNDRED TIMES#  
  
"Yes, you can but you may not." The teacher said. (AN: Iori, isn't this line familiar? hehehe...)  
  
"Why not?" Ayu whined.  
  
"Because you're going to leave the loser alone. Pity him." Nina said in a fake pitying voice.  
  
"Shut up, Nina. I'm asking the teacher and you're not a teacher." Ayu piss-off attitude kicked in.  
  
"OoOoOh! The nerd is talking back. You sure have guts for a nerd." Maya glared at Ayu.  
  
"I changed my mind. You may go to the clinic, Ayu." Ms. Ola said.  
  
Ayu mumbled her thanks and left. Yuta followed her. They were near the clinic when Yuta poked Ayu's head. Ayu immediately stopped walking and turned to face at Yuta. BANG 100X !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
"I warned you but you didn't listen." Ayu said because she thinks nobody would hear her.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"I banged your head 100x and all your going to say is Ow?" Ayu was amaze.  
  
"You really wanna know how I feel?" Yuta's both hands were on his head.  
  
"........Yeah?....." Ayu wasn't so sure.  
  
"Okay.......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuta kneeled on the floor with his hands on his head in pain.  
  
Ayu blinked....once....twice....thrice...."It hurt that much?"  
  
"LIKE HELL YEAH!!!! You banged my head 100x. There's no reason for me not to be in pain. Can't you see the wall cracked? You sure are strong."  
  
"No. Your skull is the one that's strong." Ayu said as she opened the doo to the clinic.   
  
She thought that it was okay for her to talk to Yuta because she was sure that the doctor would be in as in really deep sleep and the nurse would have her earphones on to hear the music. But she thought wrong, for there was another person inside the clinic. Ayu opened the dorr and froze.  
  
"Are you okay? You're frozen." Yuta looked at Ayu and then to something or rather someone Ayu was looking at.  
  
"I had a feeling that we'll meet again but I had no idea that it would be so soon." The handsome guy smiled at her. Then shifted his attention to his wound on his elbow, washing it.  
  
"Well, well. It's the same guy we met earlier on the road." Yuta smirked at Ayu. "And you still haven't comb your hair." He chuckled.  
  
Ayu sighed hopelessly. #And this is also the second time he heard me to talking to you. I bet he definitely thinks I'm weird now.#  
  
"Wow! He doesn't think you're weird unlike this morning." Yuta said while reading the guy's head.  
  
#That's a relief but could you stop reading other people's mind?#  
  
"Don't you wanna know what he thinks of you?"   
  
#Well...#  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there all day?" The guy asked as he started to apply betadine on his wound.  
  
Ayu shifted her attention from Yuta to the guy. She looked around the clinic. "Do you have any idea where the nurse and the doctor is?"  
  
"They're both absent. What are you here for?" The guy finished applying and closes the bottle.  
  
Ayu opened a cabinet and found a bottle of pills for headache and a bottle of water. "Headache." She took a pill and drank the water. She made a face as she could still taste the bitterness and saltiness of the pill. The guy laughed and Ayu blushed slightly from embarassment.  
  
"Did you go to the principal's office?" The guy asked.  
  
"Why would I go there?" Ayu was confused.  
  
"Weren't you late?"  
  
Ayu sook her head. "No."  
  
"Really? Too bad I didn't walk with you, I wouldn't have been late but then again, I had no idea you go to the same school as I do. I gotta go now. See ya." The guy left the clinic but went in again.  
  
Ayu raised an eyebrow. "You're back so soon."  
  
"Uh..." The guy scratched the back of his head. "I'm new in this school and I forgot where the principal's office is."  
  
Yuta fell anime style while Ayu had a sweatdrop.  
  
"I'll take you there."   
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: OMG!!!! It's already chapter 4 and yet the day isn't over yet. I should make the next chapters longer. Please review. I'll receive any kind of review, signed, annonymous, email etc....as long as it is not an invincible review because I won't be able to see it much less read it. Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Hellmaster Fibby- For the suggestion but those people out there just doesn't want to review. WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! cries sniff blows her nose on a hanky sniff....I also don't know why I titled it Cursed Diary....it's more like Yuta's curse.....or Ayu's mental sickness...or whatever...not sure....hm....maybe I'll change the title....we'll see....and as for Nina and Tsujiaji....hm....maybe...or maybe not....we'll see.....  
  
Maniac Witches- Yeah, i know Iori kaster. we've been through laughing, writing, angels of the altar, joking, talking, stupid, weird, cheating together but not in pain coz i don't share my pain to others. She's also my......um....uh..eh...i....o...u......nevermind.   
  
Iori Kaster- naka relate ka sa familiar na line? hehehe....clue: one of our classmates said it. another clue: used to be your seatmate....hehehe.....I love putting real people on my fanfics such as Erika or should I say Ms. Ola. She doesn't want me to use Alo in fear someone related to her real family might know. Besides, the fanfics I usually placed her in are yaoi. It'll be really bad if they found out....hehehe....I wonder why i'm telling you here when I could use the phone....stupid me. give me a titi part sa imong fic. gi apil biya tikaw diri.  
  
psychedelic aya- can you tell me your real name? at least first name? I'm planning something......hehehe..... 


	5. Chapter 5

Cursed Diary  
  
AN: Ugh!!!!! I'm soooo stupid!!!! I didn't realize that I checked the box that said "do not accept annonymous reviews" Ugh!!!!!!! I'm so sorry for those people who are not signed up and tried to review my fanfic but couldn't. I am soooo sorry. I hate myself for this. I would like to thank Iori Kaster and Hellmaster Fibby for reminding me again. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.....just read the story and don't mind me ranting how stupid I am.....stupid, stupid,stupid.....  
  
###########################  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here." The guy thanked Ayu when they arrived at the door, outside the principal's office.  
  
"No, prob. I'll be going now. Bye." Ayu turned.   
  
She was about to leave when the guy grabbed her hand.  
  
"Is there something else you need?" Ayu's back was still facing at the guy because she didn't bother to turn around. So she wouldn't get dizzy by turning around.  
  
"Um...you see, I'm kinda forgetful and some says I don't have sense of direction." The guy said in a tiny voice.  
  
Ayu had a sweatdrop again while Yuta fell again in anime style.  
  
"What Da Heck?!?!!? He's handsome but he doesn't have a sense of direction?!?!!? What a turn off!!!!!!" Yuta exclaimed.  
  
# So you were turned on by him? # Ayu thought in amusement.  
  
Yuta was horrored by what Ayu said. "SAY WHAT?!?!!? I'm not gay!!!!!"  
  
# You did say he is handsome. #  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm gay. I was only stating a fact. Besides, I'm much more handsome than him and if I were a gay, he wouldn't be my type."  
  
# Yeah, sure. I believe you. # Ayu thought sarcastically.  
  
"You don't sound like you believe me." Yuta folded his arms.  
  
# Hehehehe. Gay!!!! # Ayu teased.  
  
"UGH!!!!! I'm not GAY!!!!!!"  
  
# Whatever, you say. Perverted, gay, ghost.#  
  
"Why you......!!!!!!!....."  
  
Yuta started to ramble about him not being a ghost, pervert or gay. But Ayu wasn't listening. She snapped out of her thoughts when a hand tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay, miss?" The guy asked in concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Ayu said, now turning to face at the guy. She could still here Yuta rambling at her back but she couldn't make out the words. "I'll wait here for you. Then I could take you to your classroom afterwards. How's that sound?"  
  
"Good. Thanks again. Wish me luck that the principal won't be angry with me." The guy winked.  
  
Ayu blushed slightly. "Good luck."  
  
The guy flashed her a smile. Then went in the principal's office.  
  
"Hey!!! Are you listening to me?" Yuta asked, panting. He must ran out of breath with all the rambling.   
  
Ayu looked at him in amusement. "No."  
  
"What?!!?! I wasted my breath and saliva for nothing?"  
  
"I guess." Ayu laughed.  
  
A janitor passed by. "Weird." He said as he looked at her.  
  
Now, it was Yuta's turn to laugh. Ayu just sigh and leaned. She didn't have any idea the it was the principal's door she was leaning on.   
  
# I should be more careful. I don't want more people to think I'm weird. So can you now tell me why you say you are not a ghost? I'm starting to think I have a mental illness because I am the only one who can see, touch and hear you. #  
  
"No, you don't have a mental illness. If you had one, you would be doing more weird stuff than talking to me. I'm just not an ordinary person. In fact, you are not the only person who met my kind. Some people who are placed in the mental hospital met my kind but of course, others would think they are mentally retarded and we are just some kind of illusion."  
  
# Are you sure? I've seen the movie titled Beautiful Mind, you know and more or less, it's what I think is happening to me. #  
  
"No, I haven't seen that movie but I'm quite sure that the main character was mentally retarded."  
  
# Yeah and he became well again by IGNORING the people who he can see but the others couldn't. #  
  
"I hope you are not planning on ignoring me. If you were mentally retarded, then other gifted or some of those people on the mental hospital wouldn't be able to see me. Only chosen and gifted people can see my kind. Normal beings won't see me. Hmm....do you have a physic friend?"  
  
# Not a friend but I do have know a demented whacko who is claiming to be physic who lives next to my house. Woah! # As soon as Ayu finished replying Yuta, she fell because the door was opened. (AN: naka relate mo?)  
  
Luckily though, the guy was fast enough to catch her before she hit the floor.  
  
"You should be more careful next time on what you are leaning." The guy said.  
  
Their faces was so close to each other and Ayu could smell his minty breath when he spoke. She wasn't blushing though because her expression was more of shock.  
  
"Ok." Ayu replied in a shy tone.  
  
The guy helped Ayu return her balance and stand. Yuta laughed so hard.  
  
"What's your classroom? I'll take you there." Ayu asked.  
  
" 3-4 "   
  
"Ok. Follow me."   
  
Ayu walked ahead and the guy followed. Yuta was still laughing and Ayu was starting to get pissed again.  
  
# What is so funny?! #  
  
"I was just...HAHAHAHA" Yuta wasn't able to finish his sentence and laguhed again.  
  
# WHAT?! #  
  
"I was just thinking of how many times you got the chance to comb you hair but you still haven't. BWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Oh, shit. Don't remind me." Ayu unconsiously voiced out as she slapped her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Is there something wrong, miss?" The guy asked as he heard Ayu and saw her slapped her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Huh? Uh, nothing. I just remembered something." Ayu lied. The she looked at the sign above the door. "Oh, here's your classrom."  
  
They both stopped in front of the closed door. The guy made no move to go in the classroom so Ayu decided to ask.  
  
"Aren't you going in?" Ayu asked, facing the guy.  
  
"You must be a loner." The guy stated as he faced her.  
  
Ayu was a bit shock at what he said. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because you seem to like to talk to yourself."  
  
Yuta just laughed again. Then Ayu had a sweat drop.  
  
# It is true that I am a loner but I don't talk to myself. I usually write on my diary. If only you are gifted or chosen, you can see this laughing hyena beside me. # Ayu thought.  
  
"Who are you calling laughing hyena?!?!?!?!?!" And so, Yuta began to ramble again.  
  
But once again, Ayu wasn't able to listen to his rambles because she was tapped on the shoulder and her attention went back to the guy. De ja vu.  
  
"You seem to like to be in deep thought too." The guy concluded.  
  
"Aren't you going in your classroom?" Ayu ignored what the guy said and repeated her question earlier.  
  
"I will and you have no idea how grateful I am to you. I would have been lost if you weren't there to lead me. This school is much bigger than my last one."   
  
"You're welcome."  
  
The guy smiled. He placed a hand on the dorr knob. He was about to opened the door when he turned to face at Ayu again.  
  
"What now? Don't tell me you need me to guide you in the classroom and find your seat?" Ayu teased.  
  
"No, it's not that." He chuckled. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kaji."  
  
"Ah, ok." Ayu replied.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to me?"  
  
Ayu shook her head. "There's no need." # You are just going to forget about me in the near future, anyway. I have a huge feeling with that looks of yours, you are going to be popular and when I go near you again. You'll just look at me with disgust just like the others. # Ayu added in her thoughts but Yuta was able to hear this.  
  
Yuta stopped rambling and looked sadly at her. # Poor, Ayu. I wish I can stay here forever and stay friends with her but I have to go back to my own world, where my family, relatives and friends are living and probably waiting for me to arrive. # He thought and of course, Ayu couldn't hear his thoughts since she can't read people's minds.  
  
"Ok." The guy accepted her answer. "If you need to talk to someone, come to me. It's not healthy to talk alone and many people will think you're weird."  
  
"And I bet you're one of them." Ayu couldn't help but add that statement.  
  
"No, I don't think you're weird. I just think you're a loner, who needs a friend and someone to talk to."  
  
There was a moment of silence. (AN: Iori, ka relate jud ka ana.!!!) Ayu was staring at her feet. She doesn't know how to reply.  
  
# That was sweet of him. Nobody offered me to their friend or someone to talk you. Well, except for mother but she's always busy whenever I want to talk to her and I bet he would change when he becomes popular. # Ayu thought sadly.  
  
Yuta wanted to help Ayu and make her feel better but he doesn't know what to do. After all, he only met her personally this morning.  
  
"Whatever." Ayu answered as she lifted her head. She saw the sincere expression on Kaji's face.  
  
"I do mean eveything I said." Kaji's voice was also full of sincere.  
  
"Good luck." Ayu just smiled. It was actually a fake one but it looked real enough to fool Kaji but not Yuta since he could read Ayu's mind and knows how Ayu feel.  
  
"Huh?" Kaji's sincere expression turned into a confussion.  
  
"I wish you luck that your teacher won't be angry with you." Ayu giggled. Yuta can hear it was a bit forced.  
  
"Oh." Kaji chouckled. "Thanks. I'll go now. See ya." Kaji went in the classroom.  
  
"Bye." Ayu turned and began to walk towards her classroom. A frown formed on her face. Yuta remained silent as he walked behind her.  
  
TBC......  
  
AN: Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. Sorry, guys. I still feel bad. I still hate myself. I'm quite surpirise I was still able to write this chapter. It has a bit of angst though. Probably bacause of what I feel when I wrote it. Thanks, again for the reviews. I hope I'll feel better when I write the next chapter. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. Oh yeah, before I forgot please review. I can now accept annonymous reviews. I would like to thank Iori Kaster and Hellmaster Fibby again. I'm so grateful to both of you. To psychedelic aya, I'm sure you heard yourself mentioned by Ayu on the fanfic. That's all. 'Til then.....stupid, stupid, stupid, Stuppid!!!!  
  
Love..soft as an easy chair...Stupid!!! Wrong lyrics...I think. OMG!!! I really have gone stuffid.   
  
Iori Kaster: It's stupid not stuffid, idiot. Now, let's go to Paw's Birthday farty!!!! (AN: naka relate jud ka ana!!!!)  
  
# raises an eyebrow # Farty? It's party, silly. After all, we are not going to Paw's Bday to fart. Anyways, 'til next time. bye!!!! stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.....# continues ranting at herself # 


	6. Chapter 6

Cursed Diary  
  
AN: I feel a lot better now. I hope this chapter will also be a lot better than the last one.  
  
###############################  
  
Time went fast for Ayu since she arrived back in her classroom. It was now recess time.  
  
"Recess, finally!!! Art is suppose to be fun but Ms. Ola makes the subject boring." Yuta said with a hint of sleepiness in his voice.  
  
# I envy you. You slept within the whole peiod. # Ayu her arms.  
  
"Um, Ayu." It was Sebastian.  
  
# Oh, no. I hope he won't ask me to have recess with him. #  
  
"Can we have recess together? I'm new in this school and I don't have any friends other than you." Sebastian said.  
  
# Aw, man. Yuta help me. I don't wanna have recess with him. # Ayu pouted in her thoughts.  
  
"Why should I? It's your problem. Deal with it." Yuta smirked.  
  
# Fine. Let's have it my way. # "Sorry, Sebastian but I'm not going to eat recess."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Yuta and Sebastian said at the same time.  
  
Ayu winced a bit.  
  
"But why?!!?!?!?" Yuta and Sebastian said at the same time again.  
  
# Hehehehe. You refused to help me and there's nothing else I can think of. # Ayu told Yuta.  
  
"Sorry but I don't eat recess. There's a lot of people in the canteen and I don't want to waste my time waiting in line for a long time just to buy food that you can eat for a few mins. or not eat at all." Ayu told Sebastian.  
  
Yuta and Sebastian pouted at the same time. Ayu find it weird for Yuta and Sebastian to act and say the same.  
  
"But you're a genius. You should be able to think of something else other than not eating recess." Yuta still pouted and his stomach growled.  
  
Ayu almost laughed but she wouldn't want Sebastian to think she's weird. # If you are THAT hungry, grab some food in the canteen. Nobody can see you, anyway. #  
  
"But that's stealing."  
  
# And you're a good boy? #  
  
"Yes." Out of no where, angel wings came out of Yuta's back and a halo appeared above his head and his clothes transformed into all white from something that isn't white. Then there was music on the background titled Alleluiah!!!  
  
Ayu raised her eyebrow on Yuta but to Sebastian, it looks like she was raising an eyebrow to the black board which makes Sebastian raise his eyebrow too in wonder.  
  
# O.A. # Ayu concluded. (AN: Over acting.)  
  
After Ayu said this, the music faded and Yuta went back to his normal looks and outfit. Ayu noticed Sebastian looking at her.  
  
"What were you staring on the board?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrow still raised.  
  
"How long were you raising your eyebrow?" Ayu asked, her eyeborw already lowered a few second ago.  
  
"Just about 4 mins."  
  
"Wow!" Ayu said in amazement. "I was staring at the board for that long?"  
  
Sebastian and Yuta fell anime style since they thought that she was amaze that Sebastian was able to keep his eyebrow raised for a long time but they thought wrong. At this time, Sebastian's eyebrow isn't raised anymore.  
  
"So what were you staring on the board?" Sebastian regained his composure.  
  
"Huh? Uh..." # Think, Ayu, think!!! # "I just remembered that I have to clean the black board. I am one of the cleaners for today. Hehehe." Ayu laughed nervously while she started to walk towards the board.  
  
"Today? No, Ayu. You were assigned cleaner for tomorrow." Sebastian said.  
  
Ayu paused. "Oh, right."  
  
"Don't tell me you think today is Tuesday?" Sebastian raised his beloved left eyebrow again.  
  
"Hehehe." Ayu just laughed while Yuta thinks that Sebastian loves to raise his eyebrows like that. Sebastian walked towards Ayu.  
  
"You sure have changed a lot, Ayu." Sebastian said as he cupped Ayu's cheek with his right hand.  
  
Ayu just looked at Sebastian curiously.   
  
"What the heck is he doing?!?!!?" Yuta went bug-eyed.  
  
# I have no idea. # Ayu replied.  
  
Then Sebastian started to lean....  
  
"OMG!!!!! Is he going to kiss you!?!?!?!" Yuta went pale.  
  
# Maybe. # Ayu closed her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! You can't let such a weirdo have your first kiss!!!!!!" Yuta is sweating a lot now.  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I definitely feel much better now. Too bad this chapter is short though but I want to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Hehehehe. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'll make the next chapter longer. Hopefully, Ayu's day will be over in the next chapter but I doubt that...there's just so much that could happen in Ayu's one day life. Hehehe. Reminder: I accept annonymous reviews now. Thanks again for the reviews.  
  
Black heavens - I'm glad that you are glad that I am updating fast. I did say that this story would be KajixAyu at he early chapters but then again, maybe my plans would change. Who knows? Ayu might even end up with Sebastian. Hehehehe. waaah! runs from the angered KajixAyu fans  
  
Maniac Witches - I hope I got rid of your boringness (is there such word?) for at least a few mins. by reading this chapter. Farty is actually party but it wasn't pronounced in a correct manner and as for the um...uh...e...i...o..u part. Like I said, nevermind it. Forget about it. :)

Iori Kaster - Waaaah! I still can't remember what I thought about the horse. My forgetfullness is getting worse.

Hannah-chan - Wow! I can't believe you reviewed each chapter. Thank you for your reviews and for saying I'm not stupid.  
  
Cattleya Glory - Hi! You must be Haru's sister. Hehehe.

psychedelic aya- I'm glad I made you feel happy and honored like an honor student. hehehe.


	7. Chapter 7

Cursed Diary  
  
AN: You're reaction for the last chapter was soooooo funny!!!!!! Hm....maybe I should let Ayu end up with Sebastian.....evil me....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! cough.....cough.....anyways, on with the story  
  
###############################  
  
Sebastian leaned towards Ayu. Ayu already closed her eyes. Time was in slow mode for Yuta as he watches the scene before him. He watched in slow mode Sebastian's face getting closer to Ayu.  
  
----------------------  
  
---------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------Yuta's eyes were as huge as saucers by now.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
----------------  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
--------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------Yuta is sweating a lot now.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------  
  
----------------------  
  
---------------  
  
------------------------------Yuta's hair is very wet and looks like he came from taking a bath excapt he took a bath with sweat instead of water.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------  
  
--------------  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------  
  
-------Yuta's shirt is all wet now.  
  
-----------------------  
  
------------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
-----------  
  
----------  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
---------  
  
------------  
  
------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------  
  
--------------  
  
------------Yuta's pants is already wet now but only in sweat. Urine is not included.  
  
-----------------------  
  
-------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
--------------------  
  
-------------------------  
  
------------Tick, tick, tick. Yuta can hear the wall clock so loud as he watches the slow mode scene in front of him and more sweat came.  
  
----------------------  
  
----------------  
  
---------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
-------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------  
  
---------  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------  
  
--------------------   
  
"CUUUUTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuta shouted.  
  
"Hey! That's my line." The directress, Cherz, said.  
  
Yuta glared at Cherz.  
  
"Uh....forget it. It can be your line too." Cherz wore her nervous smile.  
  
Then Yuta glared at the authoress....wait, that's me.  
  
"What wrong? Why did you say cut? The scene was going on perfectly." I said in a nervous voice. Who wouldn't be nervous at Yuta's glare? He looks scary.  
  
"It's not perfect for me. I want to cut out the suspense!!!! I'm already sweating a lot, you know!!!!" Yuta's voice was angry and he almost shouted it.  
  
"Not to mention, he's starting to smell." Ayu sniffed a bit and her face clearly said that she was disgusted by the smell.  
  
Sebastian also wore a disguted look. "I think I'm going to puke."  
  
Cherz, the directress, handed him a bucket. As soon as he received it, he puked in it.  
  
"EEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!" All present people said.  
  
"Now the puke's smell is starting to mix with the smell of sweat." Ayu found a gas mask and wore it.  
  
"Sorry, Ayu but you have to take that off. You can't wear that for the next scene. After all, there will be a kissing scene.......Oops, now the readers have a clue." I scratched my head.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So careless. Anyway, let's go on with the scene." Cherz said.  
  
"Will we start from the very beginningo f the suspense scene?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"HELL NO!!!!!" Yuta shouted.  
  
"You got your answer." Ayu said as she took off the gas mask.  
  
"Ok. Everybody ready? Let's roll. Action!!!!" Cherz shouted.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------  
  
------------------  
  
----------  
  
----------------  
  
-------------------------  
  
"CUT!!!!!" I shouted. hehehe.....  
  
"What's wrong now?" Cherz asked.  
  
"Work time is over. Let's shoot the next scene tom. or should I say next chapter." I smiled evilly.  
  
"Great!!!! I don't think I can stand working with all these smell." Ayu said.  
  
"Ugh! I think I'm going to puke again." Sebastian said.  
  
Cherz gave him another bucket and he puked again.  
  
"Remember not to puke again in the next chapter. You are going to have a kissing scene." I reminded Sebastian. "I don't want our leading lady to faint. We still have much more work to do, ya know."  
  
"YES!!!! I can go and take a bath!!!!!!" Yuta exclaimed happily. "Bath never sounds soooo good to me before."  
  
Everybody sweat drop.  
  
"Ok. That's all for now." Cherz, announced.  
  
TBC........  
  
AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!! Sorry, guys. This chapter is just for laughs. It just came up directly in my mind. Hehehehe......I want you guys to know that I love putting real people in my story such as Triksy, who is Iori Kaster or Ms. Erika Ola, who is my classmate last year and since I only have 7 reviewers, I could give all you guys some extra roles here in this fic. Just tell me if you don't want to. Waaaaaah!!!!! Next week is already the start of my classes!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews. Hannah-chan, ok with you if i include you too in this fic?  
  
Black heaven - your name pls? so I could include you unless you don't want to be included, just tell me.   
  
Maniac Witches - Hehehe. For some reason, you don't seem to have any idea that I hired you as a directress.  
  
psychedelic aya - you were mentioned as demented whacko in chapter 5. so for sure, you will soon show up. i just don't know when or what chapter though....  
  
Iori Kaster - imo jud gi relate ang cleaners thingy. di unta ko maka relate kung wa ka mo ingon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Cursed Diary  
  
AN: I have no idea that I update fast. Maybe because I am always tempted to type. Not to mention, I get inspired by your reviews. . I'm glad many liked the last chapter. I'll tell you a secret. I made that chapter 11:00 pm and finished at 11:30 pm. The idea of the last chapter popped in my mind while I was taking a bath that morning so it was kinda spontaneous when I typed. Hehehe....anyways, most people said that I update really fast so I'm gonna update SLOWLY from now on...hehehe.....the reason why I didn't update right away was because Iori kept on insisting to wait for her review and I'm such a good and obedient DAW!!! friend that I did what she said. Anyways, on with the kisssing scene.  
  
#################################################  
  
"Time to work, guys!!!" The directress, Cherz, announced.  
  
"Yehey! Time for the kissing scene!!!" I squealed happily.  
  
Kaji gave me a glare.   
  
"No hard feelings, Love. It's just work." Ayu patted Kaji's back.  
  
"YES!!!! I finally get to kiss for the first time of my life!!!!" Sebastian exclaimed happily.  
  
Kaji glared at Sebastian while the others sweatdrop.  
  
"AW! man!!! I'm going to have a lot of sweat again." Yuta wore a frown on his face.  
  
"Come on, guys. Stop complaining and let's get on with it. The soon we start, the soon we're done and the soon Yuta can take a bath." I tried to encourage the actors and actress.  
  
"Ok. Everybody on their position. Ready, get set. GO!!!!" Cherz fired the gun.  
  
"Um...Cherz, this is not a race. We're filming here." I explained with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh, right. That was a wrong line. Let's see....Everybody ready?" Cherz asked aloud as everyone said yes or nodded. "Ok. Lights, camera, ACTION!!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------  
  
----------------------  
  
-------------------  
  
---------------  
  
-----------  
  
-------  
  
----  
  
--  
  
-  
  
--  
  
----  
  
------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sebastian leaned down and kissed.............  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------  
  
--------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------  
  
----------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------  
  
------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------  
  
-------------------  
  
-----------------  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------  
  
---------------------------  
  
----------------------  
  
--------------------  
  
-------------  
  
-------  
  
-----Yuta fainted.................  
  
--------------  
  
----------------------  
  
---------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------  
  
-------------------------  
  
---------------------  
  
------------------------------------  
  
-------------------  
  
------------  
  
---------------------------  
  
-------------------  
  
-----------  
  
---------  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------  
  
-----------------------------  
  
----------  
  
------------------------  
  
---------------  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
------------------------  
  
------------------------  
  
-----------------  
  
-------------------  
  
-------------  
  
-----------------------  
  
-------------  
  
----------------  
  
---------  
  
--------------------  
  
----------------  
  
-------------------  
  
----------  
  
Yuta fainted in relief when Sebastian lips came down and kissed at Ayu's forehead. Ayu opened her eyes and looked at Sebastian in shock.  
  
# Did he just kiss me in the forehead? # Ayu thought in shock.  
  
# How dare THAT AUTHOR?!?!?!?!? Making me sweat a lot and yet all Sebastian do was kiss Ayu on the forehead?!?!?! Grrrrr.....just wait 'til this shooting is over. # Yuta cursed the author. Wow! He can think while he's unconscious.  
  
# BUHAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAK!!!!!!!!!! # Sebastian laughed in his thoughts. He couldn't laugh outside because they were still filming the film.....uh, shooting. All Sebastian physically did was smile sweetly at Ayu.  
  
# At least he think his smile is sweet because he looks like a perverted maniac with his smile in my opinion. # I thought as I watched them act.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"CUT!!!!" I shouted as Cherz, also fainted because of the scene but luckily Tsujiai caught her before she touched the ground.  
  
Ayu and Kaji had a surprise look on her face except Kaji's eyes is as big as saucers. Meanwhile I was laughing so loud.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are sooooo funneh!!!!!!" I laughed hysterically.  
  
"We sure fooled them." Sebastian laughed and high five me.  
  
"So you guys were in this together?" Kaji asked, shock and surprise can be seen on his features.  
  
"Yes." Sebastian and I said.  
  
"Only the two of you?" Ayu asked.  
  
"Yes." My turn to answer.  
  
"So Yuta..." Ayu pointed at Yuta.  
  
"He doesn't know about it, which means his faint isn't an act." I explained.  
  
"How dare you tricked us!!!! With all those suspense and saying that there will be a kissing scene yet all Sebastian did was kiss Ayu on the forehead!!!!!!!!!" Cherz, choked me.  
  
# What da heck?!?!? I thought she fainted. Waitaminute! Her eyes are closed which probably means she's unconscious?.......weird.........# It was my last thought before I died.  
  
TBC......  
  
AN: Oh no!!! I died!!!!!! This can't be....how will the fanfic continue? tune in for the next chapter.......Nah, I can't be dead. I wouldn't be talking here right now if I were......gosh, this fic is starting to get weird and starting to get out from the plot. But don't worry guys, I'll assure you that the last chapter, this chap and the next chap. will be weird and for laughs. After the next chap, the story will continue without "CUT!!!!!!" Sorry for the short chapter.  
  
Foresee - you reviewed!!!!! thank you!!!! love you!!!!! hope to chat with you soon!!!!!!   
  
Karen Dalena - HOY!!!!!! My middle name is Z as in ZEBRA!!!!! pero ndi Zebra yong middle name ko talaga ha at hindi A yong middle name ko. Where the heck did ya get that A is my middle name anyway?  
  
Cattleya Glory - Yes, that was Visayan language. It's called bisaya.   
  
psychedelic aya - If you continue feeling honored, I swear by the end of the school year, you are going to be an honor student.   
  
Iori Kaster - I'm sure you can relate with Sebastian's laughter. It's the kind of laughter that one of our classmates laugh. hehehe. Yes, in love ako sau. naks!!! joke!!! ex crush lng kita. tapos na ako. wala na ako pagtingin sau. friend lng.  
  
And I would like the rest of you to know that Iori Kaster and I are friends in real life. We met in 6th grade because we were classmates and angels of the altar. But we only became close at 2nd year highschool when we became classmates again. This coming school year....we're not classmates :( Awww, man. Our class is already starting. 


	9. Chapter 9

Cursed Diary  
  
AN: This will be the last chapter with the author and directress....Well, maybe second to the last. I have a feeling I might show up again at the end of this fic but then again, maybe not, we'll see........Anyways, the last chapter have been so weird to me so in this chapter, we'll go back to the plot and make sure it'll be long chapter....well, at least longer from usual. Now, let's see what happened to me.  
  
##########################################################  
  
I woke up and all I can see is white. "Am I in heaven?"  
  
"No, you're not." I heard sweet voice and turned to see it was Yuta. Then he....."HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!?!?!?! You let me sweat a lot just for Sebastian to kiss Ayu on the forehead?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yuta choked me.  
  
"Calm down." Tsujiai said as he and Kaji held Yuta away from me.  
  
"You guys make it sound like you want Sebastian to really kiss Ayu. Maybe we should film the kissing scene again."  
  
"HELL NO!!!!!!" Yuta, Sebastian, Ayu, Kaji, Cherz and the readers said.  
  
"So stop complaining and let's start the shooting again." I jumped off from the bed.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuta fainted in relief as Sebastian kissed Ayu's forehead. Ayu forced herself not to laugh out loud but insides and thoughts were full of laughter. Seconds later, Yuta regained consciousness again because Ayu's laughter is very loud and noisy and since he is extra ordinay, he can hear it.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Yuta glared at Ayu.  
  
# Hehehe. Did you actually think that he was going to kiss me? Hehe. # Ayu was giggled in her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah coz it looks like it."  
  
# HAHAHAHA!!!!!! #  
  
"It's not funny. Humph." Yuta folede his arms and looked away from Ayu.  
  
# Hehehe. Sebastian won't kiss me THAT way. He's gay. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! #  
  
"Ah, okay." Yuta said calmly and then burst out. "SAY WHAT?!?!"  
  
# You heard me. He's gay. Hehehe. HAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Ayu thoughts of giggle turned into loud laughter. (AN: Is there such thoughts?)  
  
"So you knew it all along that he won't kiss you THAT way? Why didn't you tell me earlier when I asked? Did you know how much I sweat? How nervous I was, thinking I might have a nervous breakdown? Did you know that you could have given me a heat attack?" Yuta asked sooo many questions and he still looked away from Ayu.  
  
# Relax. It's all over now.# Ayu said as she also relaxed from laughter. Then Ayu was snapped out of her thoughts when Sebastian spoke.  
  
"Your hair still smells the same as vanilla but it doesn't look the same." Sebastian held some strands of Ayu's hair. "Your hair used to be so neat but now, it's messy. It looks like you haven't comb it."  
  
"That's because she didn't comb it. HAHAHHAHA!!!!!!" It was Yuta's turn to laugh.  
  
Ayu rolled her eyes and repeated what Yuta said. "That's because I didn't comb it."  
  
"Why not? That's not like you." Sebastian released the strands of hair he held.  
  
"No, this is me but you wouldn't know that since you've been gone for a long time. People change, ya know. Now excuse me, I don't want to be late for my next class."  
  
Sebastian stpped aside and let Ayu passsed through. But before Ayu could get of the classroom, Sebastian asked.  
  
"What's your next class?"  
  
"History."  
  
"Then I'll see you at class."  
  
"Whatever." Ayu mumbled as she left.  
  
Yuta followed her and thought. # Ayu's mood easily changes. #  
  
Ayu went to her locker to put and get some stuff.  
  
"Hi Ayu! Where's lover boy?" Maya asked as she opened her own locker, which is right next to Ayu.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about." Ayu closed her locker and began to lock it.  
  
"You know, the weird looking new student guy in our class. He's your lover boy, right?" Maya smirked.  
  
"No, we're just friends and why are you looking for him? Wait, I know! You're starting to have a CRUSH on SEBASTIAN." Ayu emphasized.  
  
The people stopped doing what they were doing when they heard Ayu said this.  
  
"Wh-what? O...Of c-course not." Maya stammered.  
  
Ayu grinned. "Then why are you stammering?"  
  
"I...I-I'm not st-sta-stamerring."  
  
Ayu grinned some more and raised an eyebrow. "It looks like it. Don't worry, I won't tell your secret to anybody. Oops!" Ayu covered her mouth. "I think I said it aloud. Now everybody knows. Sorry. Hope you'll forgive me and be friends again." Then Ayu looked like she was thinking and said. "Nah! I don't want your forgiveness and we're not friends at the first place anyway. Good luck with Sebastian." Ayu said with a plastic smile and left.  
  
The people were quite shock at what Ayu said. After all, they all know Ayu as a quiet type of girl and she never talked that way before. A few seconds after Ayu left, they went back to what they were doing. Now, they were talking about Maya having a crush on Sebastian and Ayu talking like that.  
  
"What Ayu said is NOT TRUE!!!" Maya shouted.  
  
But the people paid no attention to here.  
  
Maya fumed. # That nerd!!! She'll pay for what she did. # Maya slammed her locker.  
  
Meanwhile Ayu arived at the classroom for her next class. Nobody was in the room but her and Yuta.   
  
"Wow!!! You talked back to the popular student for the first time."  
  
Ayu released a real smile. "Yeah! I can't believe I did that! It feels sooo good. Maybe I should stop being goody-goody and start showing some bad side."  
  
"And who are you talking to?"  
  
Ayu turned and a classmate walking in the classroom.  
  
"Oh, hi! Hannah. I was just talking to myself. Please don't tell anybody about what you heard." Ayu clasped her hands as she begged.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not a gossip type of person." Hannah took a seat and then students started to come in the classroom.  
  
# Whew. That was close. I should be more careful next time in talking to you. #  
  
"You always say that yet somebody still hears you talking to me. I guess you're just careless no matter how careful you are." Yuta concluded.  
  
# Ouch! How hurtful! Is that what they call verbal attack? # Ayu also took a seat.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Sebastian came in and was about to seat at the empty chair next to Ayu when...  
  
"Excuse me but that's my chair." A guy, who stood next to Sebastian said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sebastian said and gave Ayu a sad look. Then, he walked away to find another empty chair.  
  
"Pity him. He clearly wants to seat next to you." Yuta said as he watched Sebastian look for an empty chair.  
  
# I'll talk to him later and explain why I didn't like being around him. # Ayu said and sighed in relief. She doesn't want Sebastian to seat next to her because the popular students will definitely tease her again.   
  
The guy sat and saw Ayu sigh in relief. "You don't like him, huh?"  
  
Ayu looked at the guy. "No, it's not like I don't like him but I don't like those popular people teasing me and him."  
  
"But then again, I'm sure you can talk back just like how you talked back at class and at recess."  
  
"Wait a minute, we're classmates at art class?"   
  
"Yeah but I'm sure you don't know that since you're not friendly and doesn't mind other people. I bet you don't even know my name." The guy smiled at her.  
  
"Hehehe." Ayu scratched the back of her head. "You're right."  
  
"I thought so. My name is Tsujiai. You don't need to tell me your name. I know it already."  
  
"By the way, thanks for not letting him seat beside him. I don't think I can handle another teasing. I really have a bad day and the day isn't even close to over yet." Ayu rubbed her temples.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Then Maya was the last student who came in. she saw that the only empty seat left was next to Sebastian. Everybody was quiet and watched Maya as she walked calmly towards the empty seat. She sat at the chair and faced at Sebastian.  
  
"Can you get out of your seat and exchange with someone else?" Maya said rudely and gave Sebastian a death glare.  
  
"Why?" Sebastian didn't look scared and intimidated with Maya's glare instead he only look curious.  
  
"Because---" Maya was cut off by...  
  
"Because she's afraid that you will find out that you're her crush. Oops!!!" Ayu covered her mouth again. "I said that aloud again. How clumsy of me! Now, he know too." Ayu grinned.  
  
"That is NOT TRUE!!!!" Maya shouted as the teacher came.  
  
"What is not true, Maya? Why were you shouting? The people here are not deaf."  
  
"And what are you doing here, Ms. Ola? This is not your class." Maya glared at the teacher.  
  
"You are not to talk to a teacher that way and since you did, you have detention starting this afternoon and for the next 2 day." Ms. Ola said clamly and placed her things on the teacher's table.  
  
"That's not fair!!! You didn't give Nina any detention at all earlier when she talked back to you."  
  
"Because what Nina did was some sort of warning for the class if ever they talk back to the teacher and now you are the example of the class." Ms. Ola said as she shifted her look from Maya to the class. "If you talk like that to your teachers, you'll end up like Maya and as for why I'm here. Your History teacher is absent so I'm the substitute teacher."  
  
Maya glared at Ms. Ola some more and then, glared at Nina. Nina saw here glare. She just smirked and then, stick out her tongue at Maya. Then, it was Ayu's turn to receive a glare from Maya but Ayu just ignored it.  
  
"Maya is glaring at you." Tsujiai said as he saw Maya's glare directed towards Ayu.  
  
"So? It's not like I'll melt at her glare." Ayu started to take down notes because Ms. Ola was starting to discuss even though it's the first day of school.  
  
"Are you really the Ayu we all know?" Tsujiai was now looking strangely at Ayu.  
  
# Have I changed that much? # Ayu thought.  
  
"Yes, you changed that much since we met." Yuta said. "It's either people think you're more weird or showing off your bad side. I guess I really affect you that much."  
  
# Duh! Why not? You've been at my side or back ever since. #  
  
"No, the Ayu you know was kidnapped by the aliens." Ayu said sarcastically.  
  
"Really? So you're an alien who looks like Ayu?" Tsujiai believed at what Ayu said.  
  
Ayu fell of the chair and Yuta had a sweat drop.  
  
"Now that's what I call verbal attack." Yuta said.  
  
"Are you okay, Ayu?" Ms. Ola asked.  
  
"Yes. I just slipped." Ayu sat back again.  
  
"Yeah, she always THAT CLUMSY." Maya said without bothering to look at Ayu. Maya seemed busy taking down notes.  
  
"Yeah. I'm clumsy. Clumsy enough to tell the people that SEBASTIAN is your SECRET CRUSH. Oops!!!" Ayu covered her mouth.  
  
"You seem to like acting." Yuta concluded.  
  
Maya was now fuming. She stood up the chair with so much force that the chair fell.  
  
"Why are you so hard headed? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT-----" Maya was interupted again.  
  
"Maya, if you don't clam down this instant, you will have detention for the rest of the week." Ms. Ola was still as calm as ever.  
  
Maya immediately shut up and pick up her chair. She sat again but her angry aura is still around. She glared at her table.  
  
"Ayu is very hard headed. You have no idea how many times I told and tried to convince her that I'm not a ghost." Yuta told Maya even though he knows that she wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Wow! Ayu would never act that way. You really are an alien." Tsujiai was beyond amaze.  
  
Ayu and Yuta had a sweat drop.  
  
"This guy is cute but he's beyond strange, which is such a turn off." Yuta looked strangely at the guy.  
  
# AHA!!!! That proves it. Yuta is gay, Yuta is gay # Ayu sang in her thoughts.  
  
"UGH!!!! Here we go again." Yuta rambled.  
  
But Ayu shifted her attention back at Tsujiai.  
  
"Tsujiai, I'm still the Ayu, you know. My attitude may have changed because of the bad day I have right now." Ayu said, still have a sweat drop.  
  
"I know. I was just acting." Tsujiai smiled sheepishly.  
  
# You didn't look like acting. It looked like serious but oh well, did you hear that Yuta? He was just acting. Do you want me to help you have a date with him? Hehehe. #  
  
"I"M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!"  
  
TBC......  
  
AN: The chapter isn't so long but at least it was longer than the usual.  
  
Iori Kaster and black heavens - Sorry for not waiting your review for the 8th chapter but I just can't help but update. I'm tempted too much.

Hannah-chan - you made an appearance in this chapter.

For the rest of the reviewers who haven't appeared yet, just please be patient. You'll appear soon. I pwamis.


	10. Chapter 10

Cursed Diary  
  
AN: I'm soooo inspired with your reviews that I couldn't help but start typing on the computer without even bothering to study for a quiz tom. or make my research....uh oh...  
  
##############################################  
  
The bell for lunch time rang. Ayu and Yuta went out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? The cafeteria's direction is this way." Yuta pointed at the other direction.  
  
# I know. # Ayu just continued walking towards the opposite direction.  
  
"Then why are you going that way?" Yuta asked as he catch up with Ayu and walk beside her.  
  
# You lived in my diary. You should know that I don't eat in the cafeteria. #  
  
"Really? I guessed I haven't read that part." Yuta scratched his head.  
  
Ayu sweat drop. # You read my personal secrets and yet you don't know my....well.....not personal secrets. #  
  
"Hehehe." Yuta sweat drop. "My eyes can get tired of reading from your bad handwriting, ya know."  
  
# I object!!! My handwriting is not bad. Humph!!! # Ayu crossed her arms and looked away from Yuta but to ordinary people, it looks like she turned her head away from Sebastian, which I forgot to mention, he was also walking with Ayu because he has no ther friends and so he will eat lunch with Ayu.  
  
"Did I do something wrong for you to turn your head away from me?" Sebastian asked, slightly hurt.  
  
"Don't be assuming. It's not you." Ayu was still looking away.   
  
"Then who? I don't see anybody beside me except the lockers." Sebastian looked beside him. He doesn't know that Yuta was there beside him.  
  
Yuta sweat dop. "Correction. Someone is right beside you which is ME!!! Except, you wouldn't know that since you can't see me." Yuta talked to Sebastian even though he know that Sebastian also couldn't hear him.  
  
Ayu sighed. # You may be extra ordianry but it could have been better if other people could see you. # Ayu said to Yuta. Then she turned her heasd to look at Sebastian. and said. "I just remembered something. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you." Ayu smile with a bit of force.  
  
"Okay." Sebastian smiled back.  
  
"Err....that smile makes him more weird-looking." Yuta observed.  
  
# Sebastian, you're my friend and I'm sorry but I agree with Yuta. # Ayu confessed in her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Ayu!!!" They heard someone call Ayu's name.  
  
The trio stopped walking, turned and saw Tsujiai running towards them. Ayu looked happy. Sebastian was glaring. Yuta was observing the other two. Tsujiai was able to catch up with them. He leaned at the locker, panting.  
  
"What do you want?" Sebastian asked, still glaring at Tsujiai and his voice was a bit cold.  
  
But Tsujiai didn't see Sebastian's glare because he was looking at Ayu. Yuta was looking at the three people in front of him. He raise his eyebrows from time to time, smiles and makes observations but Ayu didn't notice Yuta's looks for she too was at Tsujiai. Sebastian felt like he was being ignored because ....well, he was really being really ignored.  
  
"Well?" Sebastian asked again, still in his cold voice.  
  
That's when Tsujiai and Ayu snapped out from the trance.   
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Tsujiai turned his full attention at Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian was really red in anger now and there was smoke coming out from his ears because now, he knows that Tsujiai and Ayu were really ignoring him.  
  
"Uh, oh. Sebastian looks really angry." Yuta observed.  
  
# But why would he be angry? # Ayu asked.  
  
Yuta fell anime style. "How can you figure out that Maya has a crush on Sebastian and not figure out that--"  
  
Ayu cut off Yuta. # Figure out? I was only making that up. #  
  
Yuta fell again.  
  
Ayu widened her eyes as she realized that...# Do you actually mean that Maya really has a crush on Sebastian? #  
  
"Yes. Duh!!!" Yuta rolled his eyes.  
  
Ayu widened her eyes more. "OMG!!!"  
  
While Yuta and Ayu were having their own conversation, they didn't notice that Tsujiai and Sebastian had their on. Tsujiai was replying/ talking at Sebastian very calmy no matter what Sebastian said and this made Sebastian more angry. Sebastian was about to punch at Tsujiai when they heard Ayu say "OMG!!!" The three looked at Ayu. Then Ayu fainted but someone else's reflex was quick.  
  
"Oh!!! It's you again!!!" Yuta exclaimed and pointed at the guy who caught Ayu.  
  
"Thanks for catching me again, Kaji" Ayu said, eyes wide awake.  
  
"What the?!?!?! Aren't you suppose to be unconscious? You fainted, remember?" Now, it was Yuta's eyes turn to become B-I-G.  
  
"No prob." Kaji said and smiled.   
  
Their faces were close to each other again just like what happened this morning and Ayu was able to smell his minty breath again.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: Sorry guys for the short chapter. I made this chapter in a hurry. It's already....looks at the clock 8:05 pm Sunday evening.....SUNDAY?!?!?!? OMG!!! I haven't studied yet or make my research!!! gotta hurry. hope you guys liked this chapter like the rest but I understand if it's not that good as the rest. After all, I made this in a hurry. Wish me luck for my quiz tom. ta ta!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Cursed Diary  
  
AN: My last chapter wasn't that good so I will make up for it with this chapter. Besides, I am very inspired right now because of the laughter Iori Kaster, Branidette, Pantyfer (sori for using those nicknames in here. hehehe...) and the rest of my close friends...kunohay ( jk! ) gave and shared to me. One of my inspirations was also Miriae's fanfic. I don't know why but as soon as I finished reading her latest chapter, ideas just pooped in my head. Now, on with the story.  
  
#################################################  
  
Their faces were so close and Ayu could smell his minty breath. Kaji was starting to lean....(AN: here we go again...)  
  
"Here we go again." Yuta slapped his forehead. "I'm not gonna sweat or faint. There might be no kiss like the last time." Yuta remembers what happened to him at recess, hours ago. You know, the almost kissing scene. "Besides, Kaji looks handsome so I have no complains."  
  
# NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! # Sebastians thoughts were screaming but physically, his voice is caught in his throat.  
  
Yuta winced as he heard Sebastian's horrible screaming thoughts. Yuta tried to read Tsujiai's thoughts but for some reason, it was blocked.   
  
"Blocked? That's impossible unless..." He looked at Tsujiai, who was staring at his own shoes.  
  
Then Yuta felt different towards Tsujiai. In fact, he feels that it's not Tsujiai anymore but a different person. Anyways, back to Kaji and Ayu, Kaji was just inches...centimeters...milimeters....away from Ayu's lips when.....  
  
"Do you use colgate mint?" Ayu asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kaji was caught off guard at Ayu's sudden question. He paused for a moment and replied. "No. I use Aquafresh."  
  
They didn't notice a girl running towards their direction. The girl was running so fast that her brakes weren't working and so she ended up bumping Kaji's back, which made Ayu, Kaji and the girl fall to the floor. This caused Yuta to shift his attention away from Tsujiai and to the trio on the floor.  
  
"I knew it. There wasn't going to ba any kiss after all. BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Yuta laughed maniacally.  
  
# Whew! I'm so glad that there was not a kiss but... # Sebastian spoke the continuation of his thoughts. "Ayu, are you comfortable with THAT position?"  
  
"Huh?" Ayu looked at Sebastian, confusingly and then, look at below her and saw Kaji's face was at her breast. "WAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayu punched Kaji so hard that he ended up inside an open locker.  
  
"Wow! That was cool." Tsujiai looked at Ayu in amazement.  
  
Yuta looked at Tsujiai again and thought. # He seems to be back in normal. #  
  
"For a slim person, you sure have a lot of strength." Sebastian said.  
  
Ayu was flattered. Meanwhile the other girl....  
  
"Ouch!!!!!!!!! My face!!!!!!!!!" The girl was frantically looking for something in her backpack. Then got out at mirror. "Whew! I'm glad it didn't get injured. I'm still as beautiful as ever!!!!" The girl continued to admire her face at the mirror.  
  
"Um...Luna?" Ayu asked, unsurely.  
  
The girl turned and looked at Ayu. "Oh, hi, Ayu! Don't I look more beautiful now?" Luna went back to admiring her reflexion.  
  
"Yes, you have changed a lot." Ayu said and then thought. # Wow! She was super fat the last time I saw her. #  
  
"SHUCKS!!!!!!!!!" Luna shouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ayu asked.  
  
"My hair..." Luna held the tip of her braid. Then looked for something in her back pack agan.  
  
Tsujiai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What wrong with the hair? It looks perfectly fine and neat." Sebastian said.  
  
Luna stopped ramaging her bag and turned her head to glare at Sebastian. Then she stood up. "What wrong?!?! I'll tell you what's wrong..." Luna walked slowly towards Sebastian with a glare when suddenly she stopped and her glare changed into a smile. "OMG!!! You're sooo cute." She squealed.  
  
"OMG!!! Someone called me cute." Sebastian squealed too.  
  
"Shut up, weirdo. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him." Luna pointed at Yuta, who was in front of Sebastian, but to the others it looked like she was pointing at Sebastian.  
  
Now, Sebastian raised his eyebrow together with Tsujiai. "You call me weirdo, saying that you are not talking to me but to the guy who you are pointing which is actually ME?!?!?!"  
  
Ayu sweatdrop. # If only he could see Yuta.... #  
  
While Yuta blinked....once......twice....."You can see me?"........thrice.  
  
"What tantalizing eyes you have!!!" Luna squealed again. (AN: Iori, ka relate ka?)  
  
"Why, thank you." Sebastian said, matching smile.  
  
"Don't be so assuming, weirdo." Luna glared at Sebastian.  
  
"Look who's talking." Sebastian glared back.  
  
"Wait a minute! I believe there some kind of misunderstanding here." Tsujiai said. "Who EXACTLY and SPECIFICALLY were you talking to?" He asked Luna.  
  
"I was talking to...."  
  
# Oh no! If she tells them, they'll think she gone crazy. I should help her. # And so, Ayu stepped HARD on Luna's foot.  
  
"ARAOUCH!!!!!!!" Luna shouted and held her foot and lost her balance and ended up on the floor and....no more and.  
  
"Oh, my! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'll take you to the clinic." Ayu helped Luna stand on her other foot.  
  
"Speaking of which, I think Kaji need to badly go to the clinic as well." Tsujiai said as he pointed at Kaji with his thumb.  
  
Kaji was still in the opened locker, unconscious.  
  
"I didn't knew he was still there." Ayu said with a sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah. I kinda thought that one of his fans have taken him to the clinic already. Poor Kaji." Yuta was sympathetic.  
  
"Can't you just leave those two injured bastards alone and go to the cafeteria? I'm hungry, ya know." Sebastian was annoyed. # Just when I could have Ayu alone with me, people have to show up but I would much prefer for just Tsujiai to come along than that kiss stealer and weirdo. # Sebastian thought. He was reffering to Kaji as kiss stealer and Luna as the weirdo.  
  
"MEANIE!!!" Luna said with a childish tone.  
  
"Humph!" Sebastian folded his arms and looked away.  
  
"I believe She, you and I need to talk privately. It'll be good to go to the clinic." Yuta told Ayu.  
  
# Okay but we still can't be in private because Tsujiai will be there consiously and I don't want to leave Sebastian alone. # Then she caught sight of Maya. She smiled evillly. She released her hold on Luna, which caused Luna to fall again. Ayu grabbed Sebastian's hand, which caused Sebastian to blush. They walked towards Maya.  
  
"Hey, Maya!" She greeted, cheerfully.  
  
Maya just glared at Ayu in return.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Ayu smiled sweetly.  
  
Maya raised an eyeborw. "A favor? Now why should I do a NERD like YOU a favor?"  
  
"I'm sure you would love to do this favor. You see, I need to take Luna and Tsujiai would take Kaji to the clinic which means Sebastian won't have nayone to take him to the cafeteria or eat lunch with."  
  
"Why can't Sebastian just go with you to the clinic?"  
  
"Because he is very hungry and he badly wants to eat and since EVERYBODY know that SEBASTIAN is YOUR CRUSH so I decided to leave Sebastian with you." Ayu pushed Sebastian towards Maya. "Have fun." Then left.  
  
Ayu didn't realized that she pushed Sebastian so hard that he fell on top of Maya and she also fell on the floor and everybody, who witnessed, laughed.  
  
Maya was beyond embarass. # Just wait 'til I get my revenge on you, Ayu!!! #  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to control my balance." Sebastian gave her an apologetic smile.  
  
"Whatever. Just get off me."  
  
"Oops! Sorry." Sebastian stood up and offered his hand to help Maya stand but Maya refused it and stood up by herself.  
  
Meanwhile Ayu saw Luna on the floor. "What are you doing there?"  
  
"I fell. Duh!!! You released your hold on me even though you know that I couldn't bakance myself that well with just one foot." Maya's tone was angry.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot." Ayu scratched her head which made her hair more messy. Then she helped Maya stand again while Tsujiai carried Kaji on his back. The five went to the clinic. Yuta just remained silent because if he talks, Luna might reply to him and it'll be hard for Ayu to explain to Tsujiai that Luna haven't gone crazy or tell him that's there's someone else with them.  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: ARAOUCH!!!!! This word is a combination of the words aray and ouch. hehehe. Hope you guys liked this chapter.  
  
Iori Kaster - Somebody used to say Araouch in out 6th grade class.  
  
Elle - poohbear - Wow! You're a new reviewer. Thanks a lot!!!  
  
black heavens - Tsujiai likes Ayu? Even though I'm the author, I.............don't know. hehehe.....I guess we'll just have to see in the next chapters.  
  
Pink Celestial - Eek!!! I forgot to thank you at my last chapter. Anyways, thanks!!! :) I hope you won't be too busy with school work. I admit....I miss your long messages at friendster. 


	12. Chapter 12

Cursed Diary  
  
AN: Hi guys! I'm so glad that many of you liked the last chapter. By the way, did you notice that I commited a mistake near the ending? It was suppose to be Luna who Ayu helped stand again and be angry at Ayu but for some reason, the name I typed there was Maya. Damn! I wasn't being careful....I'll be more careful this time. I Don't want you guys to get confuse.  
  
#####################################  
  
The five arrived at the clinic. Tsujiai placed Kaji on the bed while Ayu let Luna sit on a chair. Ayu went to the freezer for some ice but found it empty.   
  
# This is a good excuse for Tsujiai to get out of here so Yuta can talk to Luna. # Ayu thought as she turned to face Tsujiai. "Tsujiai, there's no more ice left in the freezer. Could you go to the cafeteria and get some?" Ayu asked.  
  
"Sure." Tsujiai said and left.  
  
As soon as Tsujiai left, Ayu asked Luna. "Why can you see Yuta?"  
  
"Why not?" Luna replied,casually. (AN: parang ako.hehehe)  
  
"No, seriously. Why can you see Yuta?" Ayu asked more seriously.  
  
"Because I have eyes. Duh!" Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Luna..."Ayu said in a threatening voice. "If you don't answer me properly, I swear I will choke you."  
  
"What do you mean? Oh!!!! I get it. Does that mean I didn't answer properly?" Luna blinked, innocently.  
  
And immediately, Ayu hads were on Luna's neck.  
  
"Ugh!!! Can't----bret." Actually, Luna meant breath but since she was choked...(AN: bret. speaks like our ex-teacher.)  
  
"Ayu, calm down!!!" Yuta was pulling Ayu's arms. "If you kill her, we won't be able to find out that answer as if I don't know the answer."  
  
Ayu immediately stopped choking Luna and started to choke Yuta. "You knew the answer all along?!?! Why didn't you answer?!?!"  
  
"Because--aack!!!--uh---a---e--i--o--u---stop---choking--meeeeeeeeeeee."  
  
This time. It was Luna who tried to convince Ayu to stop choking Yuta. "Ayu, this time you will NEVER find out the answer if you kill him."  
  
Ayu immediately loose her grip on Yuta's neck and this time, she choke anybody else. They were also luck because Tsujiai immediately came in after Ayu released her grip...  
  
"Kill who?" But that didn't mean, Tsujiai didn't hear a bit of their conversation.  
  
"Actually, we were talking about killing the cock--" Luna wasn't able to finish her sentence because Ayu's hand covered her mouth.  
  
Yuta laughed. "What a lame excuse!"  
  
# How dare you call my lame excuse lame!!! Wait...that doesn't sound right. Rewind. Play. How dare you call my excuse lame!!! # Luna's anger thoughts thought. # What's so lame of my excuse anyway? #  
  
# I hate cockroaches. # Ayu replied mentally.  
  
"Yeah. She'll probably faint as soon as she sees one. So how would you expect her to kill a cockroach?" Yuta laughed again.  
  
# Oh. Um...# Luna thought for a moment for an answer on Yuta's question. # She'll fall down on the cockroach and squash it. #  
  
Yuta burst out more laughter.  
  
# To squash it and have its blood on my shirt? Yucky!!! # Ayu was disgusted and rolled her eyes. # As if that'll happen, I can just imagine the cockroach singing ''''''I will survive. Yeah! yeah! ''''''' Hey! How come I can hear Luna's thoughts? # Ayu suddenly thought.  
  
"Let's talk about that later. It's time to divert your attention back to Tsujiai again." Yuta took a glance at Tsujiai. "He's been quiet and....red."  
  
The girls looked at Tsujiai.  
  
Tsujiai's voice was tiny and nervous but nevertheless heard. "You girls are planning to kill someone's cock?"  
  
"Huh?" Ayu and Luna said at the same time except Luna's voice was muffled. They were loading. (AN: loading as in thinking.)   
  
But Luna's loading was faster than Ayu's. She pushed Ayu's hand away from her mouth. "Oh that. I was suppose to say cockroach."  
  
"Oh." Now Tsujiai is red because of embarassment. "But I heard you say 'him'. A cockroach is an 'it'."  
  
"Smart guy." Yuta concluded.  
  
"We were actually talking about Kill Bill." Ayu lied.  
  
"Oh. That movie!!! I saw and love it." And so Tsujiai continued to babble until Luna and Ytua fell asleep, Kaji snored more loudly, Ayu fought sleep, one of the windows cracked and the ice Tsujiai brought was melting.   
  
"Tsujiai, the ice is melting." Ayu said with a sleepy voice.  
  
Tsujiai looked at the bag of ice. "The ice is melting already? It must be really hot today. I'll just get another one." Tsujiai left.  
  
Ayu rubbed her eyes. "Ok. He's finish talking and left. Everybody WAKE UP NOW!!!!"  
  
Luna, Yuta and Kaji too woke up.  
  
"Um...Kaji. You don't have to wake up. After all, you are suppose to be unconscious." Ayu sweatdrop while saying it.  
  
"Oh, ok." Kaji went back to sleep and snoring softly.  
  
"Now let's get serious." Yuta said in a serious manner. "I used my telepathy powers so you two can have some conversations mentally but that will only happen when I'm around. Let's go back to Luna seeing me. There are only 2 options: a) she's extraordinary and b) she's chosen."  
  
"Oh right! I forgot that she's a physic just like me demented whacko neighbor." Ayu remembered.  
  
"Which neighbor?" Luna asked.  
  
"The one related to you. Duh!" Ayu pulled out a chair and sat.  
  
"Oh! you mean my cousin, Tiffany." She said calmly then..."WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!?!?!?!"  
  
Yuta sighed. "This is gonna be one long conversation."  
  
Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Maya and Sebastian sat on the most corner seats. It was only the two of then and this got everybody's attention.  
  
"Maybe what Ayu said about Maya having a crush on Sebastian is true." A girl said.  
  
"Maybe they are already dating." A boy said.  
  
Maya was listening to all these rumors. Her anger was at boiling point. # Maybe we are dating? What the hell?!?!? We just met TODAY!!! Stupid rumors...# Maya thought.  
  
Sebastian was just ignoring then and ate his food quietly. He took a quick glance at Maya. He could see Maya's eyebrow twitching from irritation and anger. "Hey, Maya. Are you alright?" His head was low so Maya thought he wasn't looking at her but he really was looking at her through his bangs.  
  
Maya's eyebrow stopped twitching. She glared at Sebastian instead even though she thought that Sebastian wasn't looking at her. "What makes you think of that?" Maya was still glaring but his time, one of her eyebrows is raised.  
  
"Because you haven't touched your food."  
  
"I lost my appetite."  
  
"Then why did you buy food?"  
  
"Because I was hungry back then."  
  
"So what...."  
  
"Could you stop asking questions?!?!?" Maya let out her anger and slammed the table with her palms.  
  
Everybody was looking at them.  
  
"What are you guys looking at? Wanna piece of me?" Maya glared at everyone and her hands turned into fist.  
  
The people resumed on what they were doing.  
  
"I don't understand. If you hate me that much, then why are you still here with me? You could have just left me back in the hallways." Sebastian said. He was still looking at Maya through his bangs.  
  
Maya was shock at herself. # Why did I leave him when I got a lot of chance to do so? Leaving him crossed my mind but I still didn't do it even though I really hate him. Wait, do I even hate him? What is this I'm feeling? I'm so confuse. # Maya sighed and placed her head on her hands.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the clinic." Sebastian said in concern and looked up at Maya.  
  
"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine and..." Maya took a deep breath and looked at Sebastian straight in the eye. "I don't hate you."  
  
TBC.....  
  
AN: Oh no!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated for a long time and this chapter is even short!!!! Sorry guys but I have been busy with school work which I'm sure all of you knows how it feels. I was also having a hard time thinking about Maya and Sebastian romance. Hehehe....sorry for the people who don't approve of this pairing but hey, there may be some kinda sorta parang medyo may pagka romance between them but that doesn't mean they'll end up together in the end.....hm.....or maybe they really will......we'll see.....Hehehe.....  
  
devielle - sus! ayaw jud ko ingna na puro nasad katawa imo e butang sa imong review as in MENY laughter.   
  
foresee- long time no chat. sorry but as I have said, I'm busy with school work even at weekends and waaaaah! finals are coming.  
  
Miriae- Wow! your review was really long. i love it. Your review made me happy too.  
  
1. I was really planning to let Kaji kiss Ayu last chapter but then the corny but funny idea of colgate and aquafresh came into my mind. Besides the last time I wrote a kissing scene was really hard for me because it was boy to boy and I was sweating a lot, my hands were cold and shaky. I don't know why but I get nervous when I write any intimate romance stuff.   
  
2. "Shucks! My hair...." is from the commercial. That commercial won't get out of my mind for some reason.  
  
3. About Maya having crush on Sebastian........it may be more.......or not.......hehehehe....we'll see........  
  
4. Tsujiai have feelings for Ayu? maybe or maybe not. I'll just keep about Tsujiai's identity if he has some yami or diff. personality to myself.   
  
psychedelic aya - you're right. HW sucks!!!!!!!! you are mentioned once again in this chapter.   
  
Maniac Witches- Hehehe.....i'm glad you laughed at the aquafresh scene.  
  
All in all. I'm glad that you, reviewers and readers find the last chapter funny. I hope this chapter turned out alright. 


	13. Chapter 13

Cursed Diary

AN: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lunch is over. It's time for 1st period class in the afternoon to start. It turns out that Kaji, Ayu and Tsujiai have the same 1st period class: Biology. However, Kaji is still in the clinic so that left Tsujiai to be with Ayu alone, at least that's what he thought because Yuta is certainly at Ayu's side always.

"Good afternoon, class." Ms. Ola greeted as she came in the classroom. The class greeted back and then, sat down. Ayu raised her hand.

"Ayu, I haven't started discussing and you already have a question?" Ms. Ola looked at Ayu with amazement.

"I have a question but that doesn't mean it has something to do with the discussion you are about to discuss because I can't ask a question that has something to do with the discussion that you haven't dicuss yet. Did I make any sense?" Ayu can see question marks in Ms. Ola's eyes.

"No. Now, let's start with the discussion." Ms. Ola opened the table's drawer to get some chalk.

"What about my question?"

"You already asked a question."

"I mean another question."

"JUST ASK ALREADY SO WE CAN START WITH THE DISCUSSION." Ms. Ola lost her temper and shouted. Everybody in class just stared at her with wide eyes including Yuta even though he's not really part of the class.

"Umm.....are you a biology teacher now? because you weren't a biology teacher the last time I was in your class." Ayu asked in a soft voice. Ms. Ola could still hear it because the class was still quiet and shock with her recent outburst.

"I'm just a substitute. Okay, class. Our lesson for today is......"

Ayu raised her hand again.

Ms. Ola sighed. "What now?" With a hint of annoyance in her voice and a vein popping out her forehead.

"Can I ask another question?"

"You just did."

"I mean another?"

"NO!!!!!!" Ms. Ola shouted again, some of her saliva jumping out of her mouth. "I will not entertain questions from you, Ms. Ayu.......Wow! That rhymed!......anymore." Ms. Ola turned and faced the blackboard to write something about their new lesson.

"Ewwwww! Did you see how large the saliva drops from her mouth?" Yuta asked with a digusted face.

But Ayu just ignored him and turned to Tsujiai instead and whispered to him. "Since Ms. Ola won't entertain questions from me anymore, can you do me a favor and ask her a question for me instead?"

"Sure. What's the question?" Tsujiai leaned a bit to his side so Ayu could whisper to his hear. He tried to hide his shiver as he could feel Ayu's breath tickling his ear.

When Ms. Ola turned to face the class. She could see Tsujiai raising his hand.

"Tsujiai, you have a question?" Ms. Ola asked, a vein popping on her forehead.

"Ewwww! Look how big that vein on her forehead!" Yuta was disgusted some more.

"I wouldn't be raising my hand if I didn't have a question now would I?" Tsujiai replied to Ms. Ola

"Don't play smart with me." Ms. Ola had more veins popping on her forehead.

"I never played smart before. Is that a new game?" Tsujiai asked, innocently with big-innocent-eyes-blinking effect.

"UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST ASK ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This time Ms. Ola's forehead is full on popping veins.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! I think I'm gonna puke." Yuta's face turned green.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayu shouted at Yuta but she forgot to shout with her mind. She shouted with her mouth instead which made

the whole class hear her and look at her. "Um.....I was having a bad day dream.....hehehe...." Ayu made an excuse.

Yuta laughed. "What an excuse!!!!" And as if on cue, the whole class laughed with him. Ayu blushed in embarassment.

"Ayu, go to the principal's office. Now!!!" Ms. Ola said and it made the whole class quiet again.

"Fine." Ayu went out of the classroom. Yuta following her.

Meanwhile Maya, Sebastian, Nina and Luna were in the same class. They were having English and their teacher is Ms. Ocaba.

"I have an exciting news for you, class" Ms. Ocaba said with a huge smile on her face as she clapped her hands.

"That's strange. I don't feel excited." Luna said.

"That's because you don't know anything about the news yet." Ms. Ocaba gave Luna a glare. Then turned her attention back to the whole class. "We'll be having a play!!!! Isn't that exciting." She clapped her hands again.

Apparently, the whole class groaned. A sign that they weren't excited at ALL.

"This year we'll be playing Cinderella. Isn't that exciting?" Ms. Ocaba clapped her hands again and once again, the class groaned.

"Cinderella? That's like for 1st grade or rather kindergarten." Nina said with a flip of her hair.

"If you have a problem with it, Ms. Nina Sakura, then I would glady give you a perfect circle." Ms. Ocaba glared at Nina.

"Perfect circle? Is that a club or something?" Nina was completely clueless.

"It means you'll get a ZERO. Geez......and you claim yourself to be smart." Maya said as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know that. I was kidding." Nina lied.

"It wasn't even funny."

Maya and Nina are now glaring at each other.

"I will not tolerate glaring at this class." Ms. Ocaba glared at the class.

"Look who's talking." Sebastian whispered to his seatmate.

And so, Ms. Ocaba continued to discuss about the play.

TBC......

AN: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was short!!!!!!!!!! asin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! salt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......err.......that didn't make any sense. Anyways, thank you to my old and new reviewers. Your reviewes really inspire me so please review. I'm sorry for wrong grammars or spellings. I hope you find this chapter funny although I don't think it's as funny as the last chap. but with eveything that's happening at school, I can't think of any other ideas. Sorry for making this chap. short as well. I hope you'll read my other fics. Thanks. To the following reviewers:

Misao Seta - I don't think I improved at all in this chapter. Sorry. I'll try harder next time. I made this chap. in a kind-of-a-hurry way.

len - No. I'm not from Miriam College. I'm from St. Theresa's College. Are you a bisaya too?

devielle - I continued finally!!!!!!!!!!!!! So you better continue your CCS fic as well!!!!!!!!!!!! Get inspired, sweat, time.....you know da rest.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hi guys!!! It's been a long time!!! It's Christmas break so I decided to dedicate some time for this beloved fic of mine. My life is sooo full of corniness that I don't understand why I don't have any corny ideas for this fic. Let me tell you something. I'm not inspired while making this chapter so........let's just hope it turn out fine. ;; But don't take it wrongly, I was inspired by your reviews but the problem is it's been a long time since I continued this fic so I kinda lost inspiration for it. Hope you understand. Now let's go on with the fic.

Ms. Ocaba was talking the whole period without even pausing for a breath that it's a miracle that she is still alive. Half of the class was already asleep but she didn't notice because she was so absorb in her own world as well. The other half were doing something else except for listening the teacher. Maya was completely bored and feels sleepy. But she has the reputation of being popular and bright and being seen sleeping in class is sooo not a bright thing to do.

# Sigh....If it weren't for my reputation, I would be sleeping right now. # She thought as she looked around the classroom. Her gaze ended up on Sebastian's face being so close that their noses are touching but instead of yelling, which would be the proper thing to do for a popular girl having an ugly face close to her, Maya just blinked once, twice, thrice (four, five and six times...just kidding) and wondered how Sebastian's face ended up so close.

"Ahem." Ms. Ocaba failed to get Maya and Sebastian's attention. "Cough, cough." Ms. Ocaba tried coughing but the truth is, she just said the words cough, cough instead of acutally coughing. However, she still failed to draw their attention that she decided to actually cough. Her coughing brought the half sleeping of the class awake but still haven't brought Maya or Sebastian's attention. She decided to make her coughing worse and this got the whole class attention except for Maya and Sebastian. The next thing she tried was........having a heart attack. The whole class was in panic but Maya and Sebastian still paid no attention to the teacher. Ms. Ocaba was really good in acting the alost the whole class thought she really had a heart attack.

"Somebody call the ambulance!!!" Triksy said in panic.

"Calm down, Triksy. The clinic is nearer than the hospital. We should just drag Ms. Ocaba there." Jennifer said, intelligently however she's not intelligent at all. She loves to cheat and often memorize the wrong words or spelling. Just look at that flatness at the back of her head. (No offense to those who have a flat back of their heads. I'm only talking about Jennifer here.)

"Jennifer!!! That's the most intelligent thing you ever said. Come on, let's drag Ms. Ocaba to the clinic." And so Triksy and Jennifer literally dragged Ms. Ocaba to the clinic.

"I don't think dragging a teacher is the most intelligent thing to do." Miriae commented as she watched Triksy and Jennifer drag Ms. Ocaba. "But then again, since when did Jennifer use her brains?" Miriae went back in the classroom and saw that the whole class attention was on Sebastian and Maya whose faces were still close with each other. Miriae walked and stood in front of the strange couple. "How long are you two planning to stare at each other's face?" Nobody answered.

"Let them be, Miriae. Love is blind. Therefore I conclude that they don't see us." Mina stated it like a fact. "Love is also deaf since they don't hear a word or any form of noise from us."

Miriae rolled her eyes. "Love is deaf. I'll be sure to add that on my quotes list but right now I say love is a statue. Look at them!!! They haven't moved an inched!!! except for their breathing."

"That's how lovers act." Mina said.

"Lovers act like a statue? I don't think so. It's time for them to crack to life." With this, Miriae grabbed Maya and Sebastian's head and bumped them with each other.

"Ow!!! What did you do that for?" Sebastian asked while rubbing his forehead.

"The statues finally came to life." Mina said in amazement. Then the whole class cheered.

"What statues?" Maya asked while feeling a lump forming on her forehead.

"You and Sebastian!!!! You've been staring at each other's face for I don't know how many minutes but for sure it's been a long time!!!!" Miriae was almost shouting. The only reason why she didn't completely shout because she knows that she has Maya and Sebastian's attention now. Besides, she feels sorry for whoever is standing near her. He or she might go deaf if she shouted.

"We did?" Sebastian asked with question marks on his background.

A vein popped out on Miriae's forehead and she punched the lights out of Sebastian as she said. "Yes, you did!!! How could you not know when YOU are the one who's staring at Maya's face!!!"

And automatically, after Miriae punched Sebastian, Maya slapped Miriae face. "How dare you........!!!!"

Everybody in the room was shock and only had one thing in mind however only Mina had the guts to ask. "Maya, did you just defend Sebastian?"

Maya was shock herself but didn't let the others know. On the outside, she looked calm but in the inside, she's wondering why she slapped Miriae for punching Sebastian. But she was aware of all eyes on her so she stopped wondering and made up some story. "Who said about ME, popular, bright and beautiful, defending that....that....ugly looking creature?!?!?! The reason I slapped Miriae was because she made our head bump into each other that a lump is forming on my forehead!!!! It would ruin my beauty!!!! I need to go to the clinic right away. This is an emergency!!!! Out of my way people!!!!" Maya charged out of the classroom.

"Maya, you forgot something!!!!" Mina called out before Maya reached the door.

Maya turned. "What?"

"Him." Mina pointed at Sebastian, who is unconscious on the floor.

"Oh. It's not my fault that he's unconscious so.....bye!!!" Maya left right (center) away.

"I'll bring Sebastian to the clinic. I need some ice for my soon to be bruise cheek anyways." Miriae said as she dragged Sebastian's unconscious form to the clinic. It seems like de ja vu to what happend to Ms. Ocaba's dragging form.

Meanwhile Ayu and Yuta were on their way to the principal's office when Triksy and Jennifer with Ms. Ocaba's acting passed out from the heart atteck form passed in front of them.

"What happened to her?" Ayu and Yuta asked at the same time but to Triksy and Jennifer, they only heard Ayu.

"Heart Attack." Triksy and Jennifer answered at the same time as well.

"Umm.....why are they dragging her by her feet?" Yuta felt sorry for the teacher.

"I don't know but I'm sure they'll be really sorry for dragging her when Ms. Ocaba wakes up." Ayu continued to walk.

"Not to mention that teacher is awake the whole time." Yuta continued walking as well. "She probably acting that she has an heart attack."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Ayu stopped walking and turned suddenly which caused Yuta bump and fall on top of her.

"Ow! Don't stop and turn so suddenly!" Yuta began to stand up only to find out that some of Ayu's strands of hair got tacked with his belt and watch. He tried to untangled but it only caused to tangle more. He frowned and said. "You really need to comb your hair."

"Let me try." It was Ayu's turn to try to untangle but it also became worse. "Listen, hair. I promise I'll comb you as soon as you get untagled IF you untangle from Yuta's belt and watch. As if the hair had a brain, it became easy to untangle.

"Cool!!! Your hair has a brain." Yuta chuckled as he got up and offered his hand to Ayu.

"Very funny." Ayu accepted his hand and got up as well. She felt some sort of electricity that sparked inside her when she held Yuta's hand.

"Don't forget your promise." Yuta offered Ayu a comb on his left hand because his right hand is still holding Ayu's hand.

"I won't." Ayu reached out for the comb but only got in touch with Yuta's empty hand. # Where did the comb go?#

"Magic." Yuta smiled at Ayu's confuse look. "I'm not normal, remember?"

Ayu blinked. "I guess I forgot."

Yuta really laughed this time while both hands still holding Ayu's hand.

TBC 

AN: Yay!!!! I finally updated!!! I'm happy for myself. I'm a lazy person and I keep on thinking that I don't have ideas for this fic however whenever I sit and start typing ideas would just flow freely in my mind. Thus I'll just encourage myself to sit and type more and not to worry about ideas. . It's strange but I feel almost spontaneous with the computer. Please review people!!! and Thanks to those who reviewed and for those who didn't: REVIEW NOW!!!!!

To the following reviewers:

iLUVronREALLYiDO - uy! new reviewer. bisaya pa!!! thanks for reviewing ha!!! taga asa ka?

rumiko-serenity - hi, new reviewer!!! Tsujiai has a thing for Ayu?......I don't know. hehehe. I'm an author but my mind makes twists so I really don't know. lol and for Sebastian having a thing for Ayu...yes, he does. My mind doesn't make twists for that.

Pink Celestial or should I rather say Mina? - Thank you for bothering to review instead of telling me in im. I REALLY appreciate it and as for those damn term papers... I guess it's going fine but I still hate it!!! To sow my appreciation: I let you part of the sotry.

Kuroi Kitty- yay!!! another new reviewer!!! I update finally.

miku - I make you smile? I'm happy to hear that. Your review makes me smile too so you better review okay? I like shounen-ai too and yaoi as well. Just take a look at my favorite stories. It's boyxboy.

psycedelic aya - thanks for the support and don't worry about being super-late in reviewing. I don't mind. School work is killing you? Then fight it!!! You can't die!!!! If you die, how could you review me?!?!?

Miriae - I hope you didn't mind that I placed you in the story. hehehe and how can you say long time no see? We haven't even saw each other personally yet. lol . Long time no contact!!! I'm sorry for only updating once in sembreak but I've updated in Crhistmas break . . I'll try to update again before classes resume.

devielle - YAY!!!!! nin update na jud ko!!!! sorry kung wala koi review sa imong fics ha. you gotta keep on bugging me to review so that i would really review. bEsides, you know how forgetful i am so....sorry!!!!


End file.
